Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of healthcare services. More particularly, the invention pertains to a computerized system for and method of providing precision healthcare services related to the AI-optimized assessment, diagnosis, and treatment of mental and emotional health and distress at a distance.
Description of Related Art
A mental health disorder, also commonly referred to as a mental illness, is a pattern of mood, cognition, behavior, or personality that occurs in a person and is thought to cause distress or disability that is not a normal part of development or culture. Mental health disorders are quite common. In the United States, the American Psychiatric Association estimates that over 68 million Americans will meet diagnostic criteria for a psychiatric or substance use disorder in a given year. The costs associated with treated, undertreated, and untreated mental illnesses are high with The World Economic Forum estimating worldwide costs were $2.5 trillion for 2010.
Access to adequate assessment and care for mental health disorders is lacking in many parts of the United States. The Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration (SAMHSA) estimates that fewer than 50% of adults meeting diagnostic criteria for a mental health disorder receive any treatment for that disorder. There are also an estimated 90 million Americans presently living in identified Mental Health Provider Shortage Areas according the United States Department of Health and Human Services. The combination of stigma, low provider density areas, and inadequate treatment resources presently complicates the practice of mental healthcare.
One commonly employed treatment for mental health disorders is psychotherapy. Psychotherapy has been shown to be effective for treating many different specific diagnoses as well as for treating patients suffering from multiple comorbid diagnoses. Existing studies strongly suggest that psychotherapy is generally effective with an effect size greater than that of antidepressant medications. The literature suggests that the general effect size for psychotherapy is moderate to large (Cohen's d>0.5). There is currently debate in the literature about which specific interventions might be most advantageous for which specific disorders or which specific interventions might be most advantageous for which specific types of clients.
Recent advances in artificial intelligence (AI) and machine learning have rapidly accelerated the pace at which computer systems can match or surpass basic human expertise in tasks as diverse as playing chess, recommending products, answering trivia questions, suggesting cancer treatments, and driving cars. Applying these advanced AI systems to preliminary patient matching with treatment modality and subsequent treatment plan optimization, can improve outcomes in mental health treatment.